Between Cats and Dragons
by SteelTalons310
Summary: Nepeta loves Karkat but Karkat loves Terezi, sometimes things were simpler back then before the game, but now in the veil, everything is different. From the events of the meteor to the eventual arrival of the kids. A Katnep-Karezi fic.
1. Prologue

Nepeta always loved Karkat...

...but Karkat loves Terezi...

It was just that, a very unrequited situation that no one understood, Nepeta kept her flush crush on Karkat as a secret that not even her moirail Equius knows, things were easy to say back before the game, but now in the Veil, after the game it is even more harder to speak to Karkat, seeing him more around Terezi breaks her heart even more.

But what did Nepeta did not know that Karkat and Terezi's relationship is in a crisis, for Karkat it is a bad sign, his mistake of sending mixed signals to Terezi confusing her with both red and black advances made her concern about their relationship to a much complicated one, Karkat will need to fix their relationship fast if he values Terezi's relationship very much and he has to act fast.

Will Nepeta able to confess her feelings to Karkat?

Will Karkat fix his relationship with Terezi?

This is the story of one love triangle that will change something for the better or worst.


	2. Introductions

Nepeta opened her eyes wide as she emerged from her recuperacoon, sopor slime dripping from all over her body, getting out of the recuperacoon and drying herself, she took her clothes and put them on, ready for a day or night in the meteor, she smiled as she checked her ships from red to pale, painted and speculated her usual ships, she took a glance at her OTP, a picture of her and her flush-crush Karkat kissing, it is a possible dream, just seem so close yet so far. She daydreams the day her flush crush would reciprocate her feelings, but that would not likely happen which brings a tear to Nepeta eyes, however she must stay strong and be atleast optimistic that it could happen, maybe who knows.

After Nepeta was done with her ships she proceeded to scroll off to the computer room to meet her friends and her moirail Equius which she is happily obliged to pounce greet on him, which took down equius to the ground with a loud thud almost shaking the computer room and the other trolls staring at the two before resuming their work.

"Nepeta," groaned Equius trying to recover "could you atleast warn me before you pounce greet me?"

"Nope!" Nepeta replied cheerfully "it's more fun this way to take you on surprise!"

"That is highly uncivilized, a warm welcome or a hello would be okay, do you know how you could endanger someone else when you pounce?"

"You worry too much Equius, I am sure I can pounce anybody what I want without hurting them."

"You still need to take precaution, that is a warning." Equius continued back to his work of tinkering with robots.

Nepeta looked around seeing which one of her friends who isn't busy at the moment, Feferi and Sollux were in some kind of a feelings jam which you can see behind them Eridan looking at them that you can label as jealousy, Tavros was playing around with his fiduspawn, Vriska seems to be into the computer screen while Kanaya seems to be knitting something, Aradia standing around before Equius spoke to her what seems about... Horses? Whatever Nepeta knew that Equius had a thing for Aradia. Gamzee is being Gamzee eating his sopor pie and honking around, and finally Karkat, shouting or rather frustrated at his monitor cursing names like 'John' and 'Dave'. The only missing is Terezi which she is...

Terezi appeared at the teleportation pad who is the only who does not seem busy at the moment, Nepeta decided to talk to her.

"ac sneaks on the unsuspecting dragon hoping to greet her with a great hug!" Which Nepeta did hug Terezi which caught her by surprise.

"Aww thanks Nepeta." said Terezi "But I'm kinda busy here, I need to talk to Karkat for a while we'll roleplay later alright?"

And that words sadden Nepeta for a bit, but the mention of Karkat makes it her a stir in her emotions, Jealousy? Sadness? It's just Terezi wanting to talk to Karkat right? Terezi walked past Nepeta and towards Karkat who is currently entrenched in his chair frustrated.

"Fucking John human, his idiocy over the game is driving me nuts he can't even know what the fuck is happening to him while he's sitting there doing absolute bullshit!" Karkat yelled pulling his hair out in distress.

"Karkat, we need to discuss about trolling the humans." Terezi asked.

"What about it?"

"You know instead of you trolling all of the humans by yourself like you said in our previous memo why not we can take a share?"

"Wait why? Fruity Rumpus Partytown was a fucking disaster you said."

"That was because there were five Karkats running around that I can't seem to ban, trollian was very glitchy on that hour that I had with you with the memo remember?"

"Oh right about that." Karkat said with a tone of annoyance, he does not want to remember that.

"While most does not seem to like the idea which Feferi which she suggested to help instead of trolling them or Kanaya's idea of guiding them. I decided that we should troll the kids my way."

"Your way? Like how?"

"I spoke with Kanaya about her idea, and it's like this, you troll the John and that girl named Jade, I troll the Dave human and Kanaya takes the Rose one."

"What about Vriska? She seems eager to troll the humans."

"Vriska? I told her to stay off from the humans, for some reason I got a bad feeling if she interacted with them."

"I can see, she's pretty fucking crazy about her thing thinking she got this whole situation under her control, especially with Jack still onto us."

"I can assure that, so do we agree?"

"Terezi? If I'm only limited to trolling the John and Jade humans what are you gonna do with the Dave human?"

"Oh yes that red text goodness, I got a lot of store for him." Terezi smirked.

"I guess it's settled then?"

Terezi then grinned "It's settled, but the humans are not the only ones I want to talk about."

"What is it now."

"I want to also discuss about our relationship." This left Karkat looking at Terezi as he gulped in fear.

"About that..."

"That memo, you were giving a lot of mixed signals, and most of them are quite complicated."

"Look I know I fucked up okay? There were many me's in that memo and that makes me burst a bubble."

"I just want to ask, are most of them red or black?" Terezi smirk at Karkat, behind her shades there were something scary about it.

"Um..." Karkat stuttered holding tightly to his chair "Red?"

"Are you sure? Those insults you gave me weren't very red."

"You may be confusing with red and balck, it wasn't an insult, it was some kind of gesture."

"Karkat," Terezi sighed "Sometimes I don't understand what you are saying sometimes, you need to clear it up and just say it."

"Well fucking hell I won't, the term was pretty useless anyway."

"Karkat." Terezi glared. "Stop making this complicated for me."

"Fine, Terezi I pity you very much." Karkat muttered.

Terezi smiled "Why can't you just say love?"

"Look, it's just that I'm nothing but pity and hatred don't you understand? I know nothing that someone will understand my definition of love."

"I do." Terezi held on to Karkat's hand while she smiled "Come on Karkat, this relationship of ours need to lighten for a bit instead of passing mixed signals to each other."

"I guess so may- hey stop licking!" Karkat was cut off as Terezi licked his face.

"You smell like cherries when you're blushing."

"Terezi don't say that! Not in the in front of people like this!"

"Hehe I guess red then."

Nepeta only stood the entire time listening and watching Terezi and Karkat, her heart ache is getting to her reminding she has no chance with Karkat ever, whether not to cry is not an option, not in front of everyone and Equius. She can't be mad or jealous at Terezi, since she's one of her best friends to roleplay, If she wants to be with Karkat let her be, She decided to go back to her room to sob or just sleep alone or just continue on her ships, since everyone is busy.

Is not like the world cares about Nepeta Leijon anyway.


	3. Roleplay Session

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

GC: D4V3 WH4TS 1T SM3LL L1K3

TG: what

GC: YOUR BLOOD

TG: thats a dumb question red why

GC: B3C4US3 1T SM3LLS R34LLY GOOD

GC: G1V3 1T 4 L1TTL3 T4ST3 FOR M3

GC: 1V3 B33N SO CUR1OUS :]

TG: oh god it taste like fucking death

TG: human blood must been pretty much delicious to you guys like some race of vampires?

GC: W3R3 NOT R41NBOW DR1NK3RS

TG: oh wait youre just a bunch of alien trolls nothing much to say

TG: would be cool if we have space vampires on steroids who shoot lasers with their eyes

TG: wait a minute

TG: youre the annoying blind one right

GC: Y34H

TG: future you told me a lot

TG: like a damn lot

TG: fuck who knows what and all that bullshit

GC: FUTUR3 WH4T

GC: 1 D1DNT H4V3 4NY FUTUR3 S3LV3S

TG: must been early

TG: she told me like an hour ago

TG: whatever time bullshit it has to be

GC: WH4T D1D SH3 S4Y?

TG: lots of stuff

TG: how this partnership is gonna benefit us

TG: this boonbuck donation and ascend to godhood stuff

TG: which I am planning out

TG: stupid schemes that nobody gives a shit

TG: which in truth it is very shitty

TG: being ordered around to do who knows what

GC: D1D SH3 S41D 4NYTHING TH4N TH4T?

TG: well yeah about your personal love life

TG: saying some shit that some shit called your matesprit is coming to a stop

GC: WH4T

GC: WH4T DO YOU M34N

TG: yeah she keeps complaining or more likely ranting about this person named karkat pulling his shit togather into an asswipe relationship where goes like an abusive relationship that goes nowhere.

TG: which to me makes no sense

TG: i mean if you want to release your damn feelings infront of me is shitty enough

TG: theres a fucking wall you can talk to

TG: thus making a fuckload phase where you may be on your god fuck it all period which is also quite shitty to say it can be true

TG: i am not even fucking sure if trolls have their period or not

GC: :[

GC: C4N YOU 4TL34ST G1V3 M3 4 CL34R3R 1D34 OF WH4T SH3 S41D

TG: she said she broke up with this dude called karkat because he was cheating with her

GC: YOU 4R3 LY1NG

TG: if i am lying than why would i waste my precious 10 minutes chatting with you

TG: future you seems very distressed though

GC: TH1S R3QU1R3S FURTH3R 1NV3ST1G4T1ON

GC: W3 M33T 4G41N SOON

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: what its just bunch of bullshit she spewed out at me

Terezi stared at her screen. That coolkid must been kidding right? Karkat would never in a lifetime cheat her or abusing her like a scape goat. But the future never lies, it never does.

Or maybe Terezi is that paranoid. She should talk to Dave later and sort this out.

But now she really need to take a break. Something in her mind tells her she is missing something, like a lost objective or forgotten quest.

She gasped as she realized.

She forgot to roleplay with her friend Nepeta today, that girl can be bored out of her mind without her not to mention nobody is paying attention to her, poor girl she's been left out for a while. Visiting Nepeta is a good idea.

Walking across the meteor is a rather uneventful one, with silence all around which is nerving to say, when Terezi reached Nepeta's room she was about to knock on the door until she heard something, like someone is crying in the distance.

"Nepeta? Are you in there?" Terezi opened the door slightly with a creek, Nepeta's room was messy, chalks, brushes and pencils scattered and paintings on the walls and floor, her shipping wall is intact but no sign of Nepeta.

As Terezi entered the room there was a faint noise, sounded like a sob from behind a number of crates that pile up at the corner. Terezi walked towards the crates and smelling over to see Nepeta painting a colourful version of herself with someone that seem unfinished with just the torso and hands but what catches Terezi is the red heart above her drawing. Is Nepeta in love with someone that she doesn't know?

"The mighty dragon roars out the unsuspecting meowbeast by surprise!" Terezi shouted which caught Nepeta off guard as she accidently dropped her brush only to turn around and look at Terezi, Terezi noticed as she smelled that there were dried olive tears around Nepeta's eyes it was obvious to her that she had been crying.

"Oh um... Hi Terezi, what brings you here?" Nepeta said with a happy expression with her face, Terezi only looked at her with concern.

"Nepeta, have you been crying? I never smell you cry before, you always the strong type to me."

"Crying?" Nepeta frowned "I'm not crying, not at all."

"Are you sure? I can smell your dried tears from here." There was an expression on Nepeta's face, Terezi can sense it even she can't see it due to her blindness.

"Okay I'm crying but because of well..." Nepeta rolling her eyes at something "...because this ship is too beautiful to sail."

Terezi glanced at Nepeta behind her shades her red eyes partly closed in disapproval, _she's lying I can sense it_. thought Terezi.

"You're lying, come on Nepeta, you're better than this."

"It's umm... Actually something confidential just only me and Equius, you know that moirail kind of thing."

Terezi sighed "That is enough to convince me, Nepeta just remember I'm always be here you can talk to me if you have something that is bothering you."

Nepeta gave Terezi a small smile, "It's okay I guess, so why are you here Terezi? Should you be talking to the humans?"

"Just taking a break, besides I remember about our roleplay have you forgotten?"

It took a moment for Nepeta to realize with a an 'oh' coming from her mouth.

"Well in that case... The ferocious feline pounces on the mighty dragon!" Nepeta pounced on Terezi and hugged her tight earning a laugh between the two.

"Hehehe, the mighty dragon is caught by surprise, she roars out, questioning what the ferocious feline want this time."

"The ferocious feline only shakes her head, well no mighty dragon, said the feline, what do you want to do?"

"The mighty dragon thinks for a moment, she thinks of a great idea and says we should draw pictures!"

"The ferocious feline says that is a splending idea! I'll get the chalk and paper!"

So Terezi and Nepeta roleplayed and draw pictures togather, as they continue to have fun with each other, Terezi was stuck in her own thoughts for a while which Nepeta noticed.

"What's on your mind Terezi?" asked Nepeta while she was drawing a picture.

"Oh nothing actually." Terezi looked at Nepeta while scribbling something on the floor with a red chalk

"Come on, just tell me about it, I won't tell anyone."

"Alright, you see earlier I had a talk with the Dave human... He told me something."

"Something like what?"

"He said that in the future me and and Karkat will break up."

"Oh no!" gasped Nepeta "That's bad!"

"I'm not sure, he got that infomation from a future me, which makes me worried."

"Well Terezi you shouldn't worry about this, isn't your relationship with Karkat in good hands?"

"It is, sorta? He won't stop sending mixed signals at me though."

"Terezi I have in confidence that your relationship will be fine! I doubt it!" Nepeta smiled, Terezi just frowned at her.

"You think so?"

"I hope it will be fine in the end okay?"

"If you say so." said Terezi as she continued to draw on her picture, however Terezi seems to notice Nepeta somehow faking her happiness behind that tone of hers, maybe it's something else entirely. Not that Terezi wants to know about it.

For Nepeta on the other hand, every sentence she said reminds that Terezi and Karkat will be togather, which hurts her to say it.


	4. Meeting and Feelings

**A/N: For some reason I can't use arrows for Terezi's emoticon so I can only do this }:] sorry for this inaccurate stated fact. Also the links don't work here.**

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

GC: H3Y COOLK1D

TG: back again

GC: Y3S TH1S T1M3 1 H4V3 SOM3TH1NG TO SHOW YOU

GC: 1S TH1S YOU

GC: tinyurl/PUR3D4V3

GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H34H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H

TG: wow for once that is incredibly shitty

TG: i like it.

GC: YOU DO?

TG: art skills are overrated

TG: show me more

TG: i bet this art of yours is pure legendary

GC: H3H3H3H3H3

GC: D4V3

GC: TH1S GOT TO B3 YOU

GC: }:]

GC: tinyurl/TH1S1SSOOOOD4V3

GC: H4H4H4H4H4

TG: damn this is so shitty

TG: yet so beautiful

TG: it makes my heart burst

TG: there are more of these right?

GC: TH3R3 4R3 MOR3 WH3R3 TH3Y COM3 FROM

TG: well thats cool

TG: you know i also have something to show you too

GC: R34LLY?

TG: fuck yeah really

TG: tinyurl/fuckingbuckets

TG: if anyone seeing this that is not a real link

GC: WH4T?

TG: nothing

TG: go on open that link

GC: SHOULD 1?

GC: }:?

TG: i made it after a chat with your future self

GC: 1T S4YS BUCK3TS, TH4T SOUNDS V3RY VULG4R

TG: its pretty harmless

TG: besides its just a picture

Terezi clicked on the link and sniffed and licked at her monitor, she senses a picture of...

A shitty picture of her and Dave holding buckets togather.

Oh gog.

GC: TH1S 1S QU1T3 PORNOGR4PH1C

TG: the quality is quite shitty

GC: TH1S TURNS M3 ON SOM3HOW

TG: shit

GC: WH4TS WRONG

TG: shouldnt have drawn pictures near the lava

TG: now i am sweating like hell

TG: this only calls for drastic measures

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG

Terezi licked her screen, the viewports shows the Land of Heat and Clockwork, Dave on a gear platform and very near to the lava, like actually too close and he's...

He's...

He's taking his shirt off...

And his body is filled with red tattoos...

Oh my gog...

At this point Terezi licked the screen one more time before blushing furiously.

GC: }:O

TG: what

TG: wait

TG: oh for fucks sake just give me some privacy here will you

TG: i keep forgetting you can see me

TG: that is fucking creepy

GC: W3LL 1 4POLOG1ZE FOR TH3 1NCONV1N14NC3

TG: you know what

TG: nevermind

TG: it is not like you find me attractive or anything

GC: 1 4CTU4LLY DO

GC: THOS3 R3D T4TTOOS

GC: 1T M4K3S M3 W4NT TO L1CK ON TH3M }:]

TG: see

TG: we have our most creepy stalker

TG: and shes oozing out on my body

TG: atleast you cannot zoom in at this sweet tattoos

GC: TH1S V13WPORT 4CTU4LLY C4N

GC: 1'M ZOOM1NG 1N 4T TH3 MOM3NT

TG: damn it

GC: 1S TH4T 4 R3D C4WB34ST T4TTOO ON YOUR CH3ST

GC: 1'M SM3LLING 1T SO H4RD 4ND 1T F33LS GOOD }:D

GC: WH3RE D1D YOU G3T 1T?

TG: bro thought it would be nice to have one

TG: which is why i still have this on my chest

GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

GC: YOU 4R3 SUPR1S1NGLY COOL 1N SO M4NY W4YS H3H3H3H3

TG: yeah yeah cut the chatter im cool and all that

TG: straight to the topic at hand

TG: your art needs more shitiness

TG: let me teach you how a real master of art handles his work

TG: tinyurl/shittiestsloppymakeoutsever

Terezi clicks on the link, it shows Terezi and Dave having sloppy makeouts in the most shittiest possible way ever, Terezi never had laughed so hard in her life.

GC: H4H4H4H4H4

GC: SHOW M3 YOUR SK1LLS OH M4ST3R OF 4RT

GC: }:]

TG: hell yeah now we are art buddies

GC: 4RT BUDD13S IND33D

Terezi licked her monitor again, she giggled as she has a feeling she is gonna like this guy very much.

However back in the distance, a certain nubby-horned troll is eyeing suspisciously, thinking whether or not he should check what's making this girl laugh unlike him he can't make her own girl laugh for herself, he shrugged it off as nothing anyway, back to yelling to a certain blue eyed dork.

Nepeta walked through the hallways thinking about her usual stuff , going to check on her moirail until she stumbled across Feferi.

"Glub! Hey Nepeta!" greeted Feferi "how are you doing?"

Nepeta look up at her "Oh hey Feferi! Just fine, how's things?"

"Oh good! Have you heard? Eridan and Sollux may be in a kismesis relationship togather!"

Nepeta's eyes widen "Really? Are you sure they are you know..." Nepeta looked around before whispering to Feferi "Cahoots?"

"Well it's just a rumor."

"Just a rumor or maybe I hang out with Sollux too much but when I see Sollux and Eridan in the same room they always seem to duke it out with each other.""

"This is something new."

"Yeah it is! You should update your shipping wall with this infomation!"

"That sounds purrfect, I'll update it."

"Also by the way there's also another rumor going around here." Feferi looked directly at Nepeta. "It's about you coincidently."

"What is it?"

"Is it true? That you got your eyes on Karkat?"

Nepeta just flinch, her mind just froze in terror, how did her crush gone around with people? She never told anyone about it, unless...

"What? Of course not!" Nepeta lied "Why would I, where did you get this word around from?"

"Well it was your moirail who started the rumor, he was baffled by your advances to crabkat."

Of course, who else other than her moirail?

"Well I would say he is just confused." said Nepeta in an annoyed tone "I would like to talk to him at the moment."

"Oh so the rumor is just false?"

"Purreatty much, see you later Feferi, nice talking with you."

"Glub! Don't mention it!"

As Feferi and Nepeta depart their ways, Nepeta went to Equius's room as she opened the door she expected the usual messy and could-be-a-deathtrap place that Equius set up, piles of scrap clustered all over the floor, unfinished robots scattered the place and sharpenel which Nepeta tries to avoid stepping on, she made her way through and entered a corridor which is where Equius is currently busy creating his robots on.

"Umm... Equius?" Nepeta slowly approached the blueblood, Equius turned his head around to see her.

"Nepeta, what a good time to see you, here for one of our feeling jams sessions?"

"Actually yeah I was about to visit you about that but I changed my mind, I'm here to ask you a question."

"Oh is this about the lowblood?"

Nepeta had a look of surprise on her face "Well yeah I was about to ask about that."

"Before you ask, no you cannot go near that foul-mouthed lowblood, he is too dangerous and is manipulating you to dangerous causes."

"But how do you know if he's a lowblood? He could be a highblood hiding his colors."

"He is too foul mouthed for a highblood, he must be a lowblood."

Nepeta is slowly getting frustrated at the situation at this point she has to convince to her own moirail that she and Karkat does not have a thing.

"Okay, look Equius this thing about me and Karkat I think you are mistaken, we do not have a thing."

"But your advances, the way you look at him? Don't you think I am that simple minded to notice?"

"What? No! Equius I think this is all a misunderstanding, I don't like Karkat at all do you believe me?"

Silence followed. Nepeta can sense that Equius is beginning to believe her.

"Alright, I believe you? But if this thing between you and that lowblood is true, then I forbid you to be associated with that filth.

Nepeta's heart just only clenched in mixed emotions. Anger? Fear? Sadness? She can't be mad at her moirail, he's only just looking out for her but at the same time she feels she wants to claw Equius in the face for holding his beliefs in the hemospectrum.

"Yeah..." Nepeta sighed "By the way did you start this rumor about me and Karkat?"

"Rumor? What rumor I did not start such rumors."

"Okay who was the last time did you talk to?"

"Kanaya? What is certainly wrong?

"Nothing."

Well it clears everything up for Nepeta, Kanaya was quite the gossip girl she is but she can keep secrets form time to time nevertheless. Nepeta sighed once more, since she originally came here to let out her feelings with Equius but knowing him now he won't let her anything near Karkat...

Wait a minute...

That's it...

She can confess her feelings to Kanaya instead, but not in the way of a feelings jam but letting out her feelings about Karkat in a traditional way. This is a good idea, Nepeta walked out of Equius room, heading out to Kanaya's.


	5. Jealousy and Disgust

**Short chapter is short, updates getting slower these days, will make it up to it.**

It's been hours Terezi has been laughing, giggling and cackling at her monitor non-stop, Karkat is starting to get either annoyed or either feeling a bit jealous. He peeked out from his chair to get a look across the room at Terezi's screen, showing a certain human boy he instantly recognized.

"Dave? Dave Strider? What is that jerkface ass of a kid up to? And what's he doing with Terezi?" Karkat whispered to himself. Karkat slowly approached Terezi without her noticing busy cackling with the coolkid. Karkat could see the scene now, Terezi's laughing at the monitor which contains Dave fighting underlings... With a bucket.

How fucking lewd. Is Dave trying to flirt with Terezi? Somehow this makes Karkat furious. How dare he trying to disrespect troll culture with such imagery yet so flirtatious, this can make Equius sweat a river. He's gonna have a long talk with that boy, once Terezi seem stop laughing and decided to take a break which she did after minutes of endless cackling. Karkat logged on to trollian and began to troll the coolkid.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

CG: HEY FUCKASS

TG: sup long time no see

CG: LET ME TELL YOU STRAIGHT

CG: YOU ARE A DISRESPECT TO OUR FUCKING CULTURE

CG: YOU SQUACK LIKE A OINKBEAST FOR WAVING THAT FUCKING EROTIC PIECE OF SHIT AROUND.

TG: you mean this bucket

CG: YES THAT FUCKING THING, IT'S EMBARRASING TO WATCH AS YOU WAVE AROUND THAT THING WITH NO RESPECT TO OUR RACE.

TG: why not

TG: i didnt know bucketkind could be so deadly

CG: DEADLY AND EROTIC

CG: ONE THING

CG: STOP FLIRTING WITH TEREZI WITH THAT BUCKET.

TG: you mean flirting exactly like what

TG: this bucket isnt very sexual at all

CG: IT IS FUCKHEAD

CG: WAVING THAT THING AROUND IS THE EQUIVALENT OF YOUR EARTH STRIPPERS DOING LAP DANCES.

TG: okay how do you even know about our strippers anyway

TG: do you look up at our earthly porn

CG: LETS SAY I DID SOME REASEARCH

TG: bullshit i assume you jack off to that with your tentacle dick or shit

CG: HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR TENTACLE DICKS?

TG: hey youre not the only who does research

TG: althrough terezi showed hers and pretty much i was freaked out at first

CG: ISOSNSOKENSJFJKAMLWNMSMSIRK

CG: WHAT

CG: EXTRA FUCKING SUPER FUCK YOU

CG: TEREZI WOULDNT DO THAT

TG: jk she sent me one of your alien orgy videos

TG: chill out man

TG: just chilling

CG: HEY I JUST ONE TO SAY ONE THING

CG: STOP FUCKING FLIRTING WITH TEREZI

TG: i assume youre her shouty boyfriend

TG: in a relationship i presume

TG: fuck i sounded like rose now

CG: THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

CG: DON'T POKE YOUR FUCKING NOSE IN OUR PROBLEMS

TG: oh so its a complicated relationship i guess

CG: I SAID IT ONE MORE TIME.

CG: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.

TG: why not

CG: ITS OUR FUCKING RELATIONSHIP FUCKASS

CG: IT'S COMPLICATED

CG: THIS IS A FUCKING WARNING

CG: TEREZI DOESNT LIKE YOU

CG: FUCK OFF

CG: AND STAY OUT

TG: wow jealous much

CG: I AM NOT JEALOUS YOU HUMAN FOOL

TG: yes you are

CG: NO

TG: eeyup jealous

CG: NO

TG: dont deny it

CG: FUCK YOU.

CG: STAY AWAY FROM TEREZI.

CG: SHE CAN BE DANGEROUS DONT YOU KNOW

TG: yeah she manipulated john to his death

TG: and thus born davesprite

TG: but were in good terms now

TG: like hella good art buddies like fuck yeah

TG: if she manipulates me i dont give a damn

TG: only if dead daves are involved ill take action

CG: YOU ARE FUCKING HARD TO CONVINCE.

CG: I SCREAM OUT ALL OVER PARADOX SPACE TO HEAR MY SCREAMS.

CG: I HATE YOU.

TG: ha okay

TG: terezi and i will keep on being best of buddies like damn

TG: your girlfriend totally digs me

TG: i need to go

TG: im gonna rap with my denizen

TG: if you dont mind

CG: WAIT

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.

Karkat looked up from his screen seeing Terezi returning to her chair logging on to troll that coolkid again, Karkat let out a groan, Dave better be not be the cause of their relationship to fall apart.


	6. Discussion With Kanaya

**A/N: I'm very sorry if this looks rushed, I been busy the last few days, updates are hard to get by. Here's the new chapter, don't forget to review so that I know what is wrong with my stories and what can I do to improve them.**

As Nepeta reached her destination known as Kanaya's respiteblock or room on the meteor, walking for hours straight was tiring, Kanaya's respiteblock was further away from the others and hard to navigate through but it was worth the walk. She knocked on Kanaya's doorstep, expecting the jade-blood to answer, a few minutes later a voice came behind the door.

"Who's there?" said Kanaya behind the door.

"It's me Nepeta!" Nepeta replied, Kanaya twisted the doorknob to open the door, Nepeta took note that Kanaya looked very exhausted.

"Why hello there Nepeta, what could I do for you."

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"Actually, I was almost finished making a dress for Vriska, but you are welcomed in despite that," Kanaya looked behind before looking at Nepeta and noticing her expression. "Is something the matter?"

"I need to talk to you about some purrsonal feelings of mine." Nepeta frowned as she said feelings.

"This is about you and Karkat isn't it?"

"Yes, about that."

"Don't worry, come in if you wish to discuss with me on that matter."

Nepeta entered Kanaya's respiteblock, to her surprise Kanaya's room was very messy, clothing and knitting materials all over the floor. Kanaya guided Nepeta to a soft cushion seat while Kanaya went over to get something.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Kanaya holding a tray of teacups and a kettle.

"Oh yes purrfect!" Nepeta accepted holding a teacup in her hands and sipping it, she always loved tea, the smell, the flavour and everything, she looked at Kanaya who went to sitting on a cushion of her own while pouring some tea into her own cup.

Once the two got comfortable, Nepeta started talking.

"Before you ask why I didn't just discuss this with my own moirail, you see Equius he's against me being with Karkat."

"I understand that, Equius can be a fool at times, not knowing that the hemospectrum does not matter to us anymore since we are the last living trolls now."

"I just hate it when he becomes that," Nepeta looked down in distraught "if Karkat and I become matesprits he'll stop me at no cost to break us up."

"Why didn't you speak to him about Aradia? That actually can convince him to stop being obedient to the hemospectrum."

"Actually." Nepeta said "I never thought of that before, he is too obvious to have a crush on Aradia, normally when we speak about her he push it away and tends to change the topic."

"I see. Nevertheless you just need to make him know that it is your choice to be with Karkat, all he needs is a little persuasion."

"I guess so, also about Kark-"

Kanaya cut Nepeta off before she could finish Karkat "If you asking about the gossips lately, it was entirely an accident, I was talking to Equius the other day and remarked about your behaviour around Karkat, I am very sorry for this rumor spreading across the meteor."

"Oh." Nepeta answered "it's okay Kanaya, I forgive you but that's not I wanted to say."

"Alright please continue I won't interrupt."

"Kanaya, have you ever had problems confessing your feelings to a person you loved so much but you couldn't spit it out?"

"Actually I had one." Kanaya smiled.

"Really?" Nepeta was quick to answer, her shipping senses are tingling.

"Would you like to keep this secret from anybody?"

"I purromise."

Kanaya looked around before whispering to Nepeta's ear "It's Vriska."

Nepeta muttered an 'oh' "What happened?"

Kanaya could only give a sad smile "Back before the game I always like to see Vriska day after a day, I regretted that however that I only became moirails so that I can only be close with her, althrough it seems that she does not look at me that way anymore, I can only say she rejected me by the looks of it, other than that she already had her eyes on Tavros."

"That's bad! How did you cope up with it?"

"I moved on, knowing that she will only see me as a friend, I would do the same to be what she wants, as friends."

"That is sad, you don't want anything to be with her?"

"It doesn't matter actually, all I want for her is just to be happy."

Nepeta reconsiders in her thoughts, if Karkat doesn't her, she just only could what she only could do best? Make Karkat happy? Making him be with Terezi the only way to make him truly smile?

"Do you think I have a chance with Karkat?" asked Nepeta.

Kanaya smiled "actually yes you still have a chance with Karkat, but you will need to actually speak to him instead of distancing yourself away from him."

"You mean like actually speaking to him?" There was a look of horror on Nepeta's face.

"Yes, if you wish to get close to him you need to actually speak to him, in trollian or in person you need to confess your feelings to him if you want him very much."

"I don't know if I can I mea-"

"Nepeta, look at me" Nepeta looked at Kanaya "Be confident if you want to confront him, there is a chance he will accept you, but I am not sure, knowing him he will be hard to know whether he will like you or not."

"Should I confess to him after this?"

"That is not the best option at the moment, actually why not invite him to your hive to get him know you better?"

"But what if he doesn't want to know me?"

"It's either that or never Nepeta, sometimes you need accept what he does."

"Alright, all I have to do is invite him to roleplay with me?"

"I guess you could? Although you also need to tone down the roleplay when you approach him, you know how he gets annoyed easily with that."

"I kinda noticed that sadly."

The two green bloods looked at each other, Nepeta took a deep breath and sighed.

"Do you think he will like me if I be myself?"

"No," Kanaya frowned "Unless he himself took a liking to you, I wouldn't know. Believe in yourself that is to say on the matter."

Nepeta gave another sigh, silence took over in, until Kanaya asked her if she wants more tea in her cup, she simply nodded and sipped her cup in silence.

"I think I need to finish Vriska's dress right now," said Kanaya "are you okay with this whole conversation? You can talk to me later if you want."

"You know what Kanaya?" smiled Nepeta with hope in her eyes "I am going to talk to Karkat and invite him. I am sure nothing can go wrong right?"

"It depends, you are making your first move towards him, you need to be careful."

Nepeta stood up. "Thank you Kanaya I hope I can do this."

"It's been my pleasure talking with you, I wish you the best of luck."

With that Nepeta walked out of the room and back towards the meteor base.

Talking to Karkat wouldn't be hard.

Wouldn't it?


	7. Almost Breaking Up

Terezi looked at her monitor, the viewport shows Dave in a hot bowl surrounded by his consorts, she cackled as she get a good sniff one time, before she was messaged by the coolkid.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

TG: what the fuck is the point of this again

TG: because not because this is stupid

TG: but because i came to have a good time but i am absolutely feeling so attacked right now

GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4

GC: 1S SOM3TH1NG TH3 M4TT3R COOLK1D?

GC: 1 C4N SM3LL YOUR D3L1C1OUS T34RS

TG: im actually not

TG: but these onions are giving me the day of judgement

TG: the coolkid has cried

TG: he then will cry a damn river

TG: its the crypocalpyse

TG: and no you shall not use jokes on these tears

TG: im drinking them to the extreme

TG: and it tastes like fucking dried salt

GC: TH4T 1S R34LLY H4RDCOR3 OF YOU

TG: one thing is these consorts wont stop throwing onions at me

TG: so i got no choice but to eat these fucking onions

TG: i tell you

TG: they taste like the next day kind of shit

GC: 1 4M 4SSUM1NG TH4T YOU 3NJOY3D 1T

TG: enjoyed it really

TG: more like extreme bdsm for you to smell

TG: im tied up here

TG: i bet you are turned on

GC: H3H3H3H3 M4YB3 1 4M

GC: }:]

TG: well damn said creepy alien chick

TG: you win this round for most creepiest stalking alien I ever met

GC: H3H3H3H3H4H4H4H4

GC: SH1T

TG: oh what is it

TG: you have entirely realized the fact you have really put the coolkid in some hot shit

TG: or you are fucking with me again

GC: 1T'S NOTH1NG 1 GOTT4 GO

TG: what wait you cant just leave me here

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

"Terezi, we need to talk."

Words that made Terezi sigh as Karkat began to rant about Dave trying to 'jeopardize' their relationship, somehow it made Terezi angry inside as Karkat began to bad-mouth Dave, to her Dave is actually a fun person to talk to, although she's the type to disturb Karkat and cackle at his cute angry moments but Terezi let alone for a human finds Dave funny and lighthearted compared to Karkat, unable to take the heat anymore she said the words that stopped Karkat in his tracks.

"I think we should break up."

Karkat's heart sank at that moment, his jaw gape wide open and replied with a loud what that caught the attention of other trolls.

"Karkat," said Terezi "I think I had enough of your shit for one day."

"Wait Terezi just wait!" Karkat desperately tries to keep a straight face but it is clear his face is in total sorrow and his eyes trying to hide tears "I'm sorry for making our realtionship a mess I can fix this up! You can spend your time with Dave whatever you want!"

Terezi gave another sigh "Alright, I know breaking up our relationship is too much, but let's not discuss about Dave please?"

"Why not I can make up for this?" Karkat for a couple of times tries to smile "Anything you want?"

Terezi raised her eyebrow at that question "Anything? Hmm... Why not something that just impresses me that can make this relationship not complicafed than it was?"

"Something that impresses you alright." Karkat tries to smile once again.

"I give a you a day or two for this." With that Terezi goes off from the computer lab, Karkat just sighed, worry has gone his head again, there's a lot of things that he can to impress Terezi but he will mess it up everything.

By the far corner Nepeta has overheard the whole exchanged, she gasped, there goes the plan for inviting Karkat to a roleplay but Terezi almost breaking up with Karkat? That is absolutely terrible, especially for a shipper for her, but this is her crush she is gasping at, she has many conflicted choices at the moment, she can let Karkat mess it up and Terezi breaks up the relationship leaving only Karkat to her, however that is a very selfish choice and as a true friend she has to know what is right and what is wrong, she give out a long sigh, even though she wants Karkat for herself very much she knows the only way to do the right thing as a true friend and also a shipper is to save Karkat's relationship with Terezi.

But the question is how?

**A/N: I'm not dead yet, just busy with life that I could not update this much, but I can speed it up in the future.**


	8. Time Knight's Idea

Nepeta approached Karkat with a smile on her face, trying to be sincere when Karkat notices her Karkat rolled his eyes, he have a lot to worry about after the talk with with Terezi.

"What is it Nepeta? Is there anything bullshit I have to listen?" Karkat sounded like a grumpy old man having enough for one day.

"What happened with you and Terezi?" Nepeta asked with most sincerely possible manner ever.

Karkat gave out a loud sigh "Terezi and I almost had a breakup. She will break it up if I don't impress her with something that makes her amazed."

"T-that's bad!" said Nepeta "do you have any ideas on how to impress her?"

"I don't fucking know, all I know it's kinda hopeless now."

"Don't say that, you still have a chance with Terezi right?"

"Haha very funny, I never hated anyone so bad now because of that guy."

"Who? Is it one of the humans?"

"Well fuck it's Dave fucking Strider of cause, that guy is causing a rift in our relationship, I hate him so bad right now, in fact I never really hated anyone when he came up."

"I see, maybe I can help you on this?"

"Hell no, stay out of your shipping shit off us, this is really fucking personal for us."

"Alright I guess, see you later."

Karkat just glanced at Nepeta and said "Yeah you too."

Nepeta walked away and took a deep breath and sigh as she sat down her chair and checked her computer, how can she fix Karkat's relationship with Terezi? There has to be a way.

Nepeta crossed her arms on the table, she lay down her head, thinking of ways that can fix the situation. She sighed "this is harder than I thought."

Then, a ping sounded from her trollian, someone is contacting her, better see who is this guy.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

TG: yo terezi not cool

TG: leaving me in a pot with endless consorts that say nak

TG: their nakking has taken to the extreme

TG: they have blasted my ears off with the constant nak

TG: yo hello

TG: is it like spaceship wasteland over there

AC :33 umm i'm not really terezi, i think you got the wrong person

TG: well fuck

TG: wrong trollian oh well better pack up my shit

AC: :33 her account is GC by the way

TG: well alright tell terezi theres shit to so here that needs to be done so bye

AC: :33 bye!

Wait a minute... Nepeta suddenly trealized something, isn't this guy is...

AC: :33 hey wait!

TG: what

TG: did terezi forgot to flush the load gaper that i have to remind her again

AC : :33 what? no i mean your name is dave strider right?

TG: yup thats me

TG: disc jockey time shenanigan extrodinaire here at your service

AC: :33 you do know you caused quite a problem that you actually affected karkat and terezi's relationship right?

TG: terezi really had a boyfriend

TG: wow that was pretty unexpected shit

TG: like as if i dont know

TG: the shouting crab had sent me a lot of hate messages

TG: jegus he needs to take a chill pill

TG: like a shit ton overdose of them

AC: :33 dave.

AC: :33 karkat is in so much distress right now he is upset and thinki of giving up his relationship thanks to you.

AC: :33 in my opinion you are a bigger jerk than I have thought

TG: hey dont hate me

TG: terezi drags me all this shit including watching alien porn or forcing me to draw stuff or dragging me to pointless quests that im secretly getting tired of

TG: in respect i am trying my goddamn best to not like her but she is really

TG: dominant

TG: like too dominant in retrospect is bugging me the hell out and i have no choice but to follow worrying she be upset because im no type of man who upsets girls what a sadistic fuck that would be all of this and her bullshit is getting to me but i am so fucking tired like extreme tired its like godzilla decided to throw up his load of regrets of dead people into me and i have to know that is the right thing and fuck this consorts are really getting to me the heat is really fucking getting to me fuck this planet looked cool at first but fuck it so hard up into the asshole goddamnit

TG: fuck did i typed all of that in one go

AC: :33 are you frustrated?

TG: yeah i think thats the situation calls for it

TG: dave strider has frustrated

TG: someone call the frustration police

AC: :33 dave, do you like terezi?

TG: i dont fucking know anymore

TG: she can be really weird for me but at the same time its arousingly difficult

TG: all these feelings man

TG: should had someone warned me about them

AC: :33 would you like if terezi ends up with karkat?

TG: that's not for me to ask

TG: neither you or anyone

AC: :33 why not help me first, we could talk to each other about this later?

TG: whatever you say mister double dot double three guy

AC: :33 oh right my name is nepeta leijon, roleplaying shipper cat lover girl!

TG: you have my formalities

TG: like damn you have my sword

AC: :33 why not we roleplay to discuss this

TG: i guess we could roleplay but i dont take it seriously much

TG: but not now

TG: seems too ridiculous

AC: :33 come on it be fun!

TG: get to the point man

TG: i cant chat with you forever with these nakking consorts around

AC: :33 alright

AC: :33 you see karkat has to impress terezi that will make her change her mind about breaking up, problem is i dont know how to fix it, could you give me ideas?

TG: simple as hell

TG: why not a date

AC: :33 i did thought of that... But it doesnt feel its enought to impurress her, besides since you're a human troll dates tend to be very aggressive for who would be to dominate one another, but most of the time dates happen before the mating drones come by, failure to mate the couple will be culled or rather killed.

TG: wow thats quite fucked up

TG: nice impurressive pun though

AC: :33 heheh

TG: why not just do a date the human way

AC: :33 on your planet, what does your kind do on dates?

TG: sweet icky stuff i guess

TG: for living in an apartment with a superninja and a doll of nightmares i never did got the interest for romance

TG: but reading all those weird stories from rose kinda thought me something about dates

TG: human dates are normally two people sitting on a chair with a table with candlelights

TG: complimenting each other endlessly

TG: spewing i love you all over the place

TG: then eating food and talking about boring stuff

TG: then they look each other in the eyes for a duration who the fuck knows how long

TG: then they initiate sloppy makeouts after that

AC: :33 that's actually very romantic X33

AC: :33 in fact i can picture it now

Nepeta thought, her and Karkat on a human date, that would be something really special to remember, she sighed probably it's a zero chance it ever happens, but that is not important in her mind, her friend is in trouble and she needs to help out.

AC: :33 does a date needs food?

TG: its pretty optional but if you want the food rose said the food needs to be very fancy to set the feeling

TG: also it had to be in a dim setting for no reason i dont fucking know why

TG: do you find this idea useful

TG: because i really need to go now

TG: far far away from these naks of hell

TG: we can talk again later if you want

TG: in fact you can spy me on those weird viewpoints

TG: whatever troll me whenever when you feel like it

AC: :33 thank you very much! I enjoy the idea, thanks dave!

AC: :33 in fact i'm gonna prepare this human date right now!

TG: eh its a knight would do

TG: if that title has any fucking importance

AC: :33 *ac smiles to tg, thanking him so much and give out a paw for a fist bump*

TG: jegus you are roleplaying

TG: alright

TG: tg gives out the greatest fist bump to ac so bad the worlds tremble at the fist bumping epicness

TG: all those who heard the epic fist bump shall know the pact these two has made

TG: the knight and the what

AC: :33 i guess rogue?

TG: the knight and rogue has joined togather in the most ridiculous pact ever

TG: with explosions in the background

TG: is that enough?

AC: :33 its enough alright

TG: im out

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta smiled she always has a thing for shipping and matchmaking, but doing the actual thing made her excited, setting up two trolls for a human date sounds romantic, however realization hits her with bricks that she is setting up someone with her crush, she frowned for a moment at the thought of that, she gave out a loud sigh, but she shouldn't be thinking about that what matters now is fixing Karkat's relationship with her friend Terezi.

She smiled, it's time to play the matchmaker.

**A/N:sorry if it's too long, got time on my hands at the moment, reviews are appreciated and welcome!**


End file.
